


The Loft

by JokerStark



Category: Captain Hook - Fandom, Captain Swan - Fandom, Colin O'Donoghue - Fandom, Killian Jones - Fandom, New Girl, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV), ouat
Genre: AU, F/M, New Girl - Freeform, Roommate, father - Freeform, father-daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerStark/pseuds/JokerStark
Summary: An AU based on the TV show New Girl.  After a break up, Emma finds an apartment she found on Craigslist, that she moves into with David Nolan, Robin Hood and Killian Jones. What's the worst that could happen?





	

“And so, that’s why I need a new apartment,” Emma finally concluded her long-winded explanation about how she had just got out of a relationship with her boyfriend Neal who was having an affair behind her back. A small chuckle left her to try and lighten the awkward silence that now filled the penthouse four-bedroom apartment that the inhabitants referred to as The Loft. “I'm sorry, what was the question again?” she queried towards the three rather speechless men sitting on the couch in front of her.

All three were rather contrasting characters – except for how they all had different shades of blue eyes. David, the clean shaven blue-eyed blond was a football coach at one of the local schools in Los Angeles who liked to show off his athletic build by wearing sports vests or short sleeved t-shirts. The light brown-haired man sitting in the middle was Robin. He was the richest of the three friends and always went out to make a good impression, although, Robin did often act as if he was the greatest gift to all women. Finally, sitting at the other end of the couch with dark brown hair and the most alluring blue eyes - the sort of blue that reminded Emma of the ocean – emphasised by the eyeliner he wore. Emma did notice his style was rather different to what Robin and David opted for. Instead of a button up or a t-shirt, Killian sported a dark shirt complete with a waistcoat underneath his black leather jacket. He completed his outfit with black denim jeans and pirate style jewellery consisting of rings, a necklace, and an earring on his right ear. Emma figured he must have just had a preference for a more gothic style than his friends but noticed something else unusual about Killian, was that a prosthetic hand at the end of his arm?

“Do you have any pets?” he spoke out in response to Emma’s question, suddenly pulling her out of her thoughts that did often have the tendency to get the better of her.

“Oh er… no, my boy-… my ex-boyfriend was allergic to animals so we lived in a pet free zone,” she explained as she glanced around the room from where she sat, getting a perfect look at the dining area of the apartment and noticed the open plan kitchen. “You know what's funny? When I saw your ad on Craigslist, I thought you were women.” Emma commented honestly with a laugh, rather amused by the shocked expression on the three men’s faces to know of her misinterpretation. Robin seemingly more insulted than his friends. 

“Women…? Why the bloody hell would you think that love? That's crazy.” Killian scoffed to hide his confusion about where Emma could have developed that idea from when reading the add.

“I mean, what-- ?” To say that David was speechless was an understatement and he sent dagger towards Killian with narrowed eyes. “Killian, I told you this was a bad idea.”

“Mate don’t blame me, Robin wrote the advertisement,” Killian was quick to add with a raised eyebrow, gesturing with his head to the friend who was still yet to speak. Probably due to the embarrassment of the situation. 

‘This is what happens when you’re working in an agency surrounded by mainly women,’ Robin mentally scolded himself, rolling his eyes to Killian’s words.

“I dunno, I guess it was something about the words you used,” Emma shrugged, not seeing how it was such a big deal as the three men were making the situation out to be. “It was like, "sun-soaked" and "beige-y.” she continued, causing David and Killian to burst out in laughter at Robin’s expense.

“In my defense, the description of the apartment in the ad I wrote did the place justice and none of you two wanted to provide any input before I submitted it Craigslist,” Robin pointed out, turning his head to look at both of his friends who were sat on either side of him.

“You’re saying that as if it’s our fault Robin,” David countered with a light-hearted frown. The three friends really did have a brotherly vibe about them and Emma was curious to find out more about their friendship, having decided this was the place for her.

“Aye, Dave’s right mate, you’re the one who insisted on writing it because you work in advertising,” Killian nodded with an amused grin on his face, trying to stop himself from laughing and shrugged as he leant back on the couch. “So, we let do your job.”

“Well, it did bring a lady to the apartment, didn’t it?” Robin smirked with pride at what his ad had accomplished and winked at Emma. Wanting her to know there was nothing effeminate about him. “And we all know LLR, the Ladies Love Robin,” he added in a flirtatious and obvious self-centred tone which was closely followed by groans of disapproval from both Killian and David who didn’t hold back when making their opinion known.

“Oh Robin, come on, what is wrong with do you not hear yourself? Douchebag jar now,” David grimaced, giving Emma a look of apology. Something he imagined he’d have to do quite a bit is Emma moved in, knowing what Robin was like.

“Seriously?”

“What?” Killian had known Robin since his childhood and would always be surprised by what his friend would come up with. Which was why he and David invented the Douchebag jar concept, where Robin needed to put five dollars in the Douchebag Jar whenever he said anything crude or derogatory or self-centred. “What did you just say? Go put a dollar in the jar right now.”

“Fine! But I don’t see why I have to always be the one to put money in the jar,” Robin complained and reluctantly stood up and took a five dollar note out of his trouser pocket.

“That’s because we don’t say stuff like LLR,” David sounded, always acting like the older brother out of the three friends.

Emma couldn’t help but feel a mix of awkward and amused by how David, Robin and Killian interacted. She decided it was about time to step in and let them know that she wanted to move into the apartment with them. “Do you think I could see my room?”

“Excuse me love? Your room?” Killian was surprised to hear that Emma still had intentions of calling The Loft, her new home despite what she just witnessed. 

Emma nodded, pushing her black-rimmed glasses closer to her green eyes before playing with the end of her hair that was tied in a high ponytail. She was rather eager to see the rest of the place she was moving into. “Uh-huh, I don’t really have anywhere else to go since I can’t really stay at my friends house, did I mention they’re all models?” Emma feigned innocence, hoping the fact many of her friends were models would convince the three men to let her stay.

“How soon can you move in?” at the mention of models, Robin’s expression lit up in anticipation. Finding himself grateful that Emma answered the advertisement if it meant he could date a model. 

“Wait Robin, we need to think about this, Miss Swan, excuse us for a minute,” David said calmly as the voice of reason and took his two friends to his room so they could discuss things away from the presence of Emma. 

“Guys, her friends are models we have to say yes,” Robin was clearly not going to take no for an answer and did not see why his friends had reservations about letting Emma into their home.

“And what if one of us starts hitting on her? Or even sleeping with her?” David questioned, gesturing with his hands to emphasise the risk they were facing if they agreed with Robin. “Killian, the deciding vote lies with you, but I don’t think I can take that much drama. We discussed this before that we were looking for a guy to move in.”

Killian sighed as he listened to David and Robin continue to argue with each other over the matter. “We did say we were hoping for another man, just to keep things simple. But..”

“Killian you’re weak!”

“Hey Dave, hear me out mate,” Killian placed his one hand on David’s shoulder as a way of keeping him calm. “I know what it’s like to live with a woman and I honestly have to agree with Robin, we have to at least give her a chance.”

Robin didn’t even wait to hear David’s protests as he headed out back to the living space of the apartment with a wide welcoming smile to Emma. “You’re in, welcome to the loft!”

“What? Really? Thank you so much!” Emma couldn’t believe her luck and hugged back when Robin gave her a sudden embrace. “You won’t regret this I promise you,” she insisted while the other two men walked back to join her and Robin. “Wow, after breaking up with Neal I…” she began but found herself speechless, it really did seem as if things were looking up for her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Robin smiled like a Cheshire Cat, he was rather looking forward to having Emma as their new roommate, not only because of her model friends. “And hey, about your relationship, Killian understands.”

“Robin, don’t…” David knew Killian’s relationship history was a touchy subject and thought it best to warn Robin not to overstep the mark. He looked over to his leather-clad friend who was picking up his apartment keys.

Emma grew curious and turned her attention from Robin to the one-handed man. “What happened? Did your girlfriend dump you?” she asked in a sympathetic tone. Sometimes she would say the wrong thing at the wrong time and this was a perfect example where Emma regretted the words that came out of her mouth.

“Actually no love, she died,” Killian gave his response and met Emma’s gaze before Robin or David could have the chance to change the subject. It was a rather sensitive issue and Killian managed to smile as an attempt to hide the obvious hurt in his eyes. “And she wasn’t my girlfriend, she was my wife…”

“I’m so sorry, Killian I didn’t know... it wasn’t my intention to upset you,” any sign of a smile left from Emma’s face as she stepped closer to Killian who moved away from her. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known to handle the situation more delicately.

“Aye, like you said you weren’t to know,” Killian sighed heavily, blinking away any tears that threatened to fall as he headed to the front door. “I’m just going to leave,” he added quietly and walked over to the front door.

“Wait, please don’t go on account of me,” Emma tried to get Killian to stay but her attempts proved fruitless as he left without another word. “Oh my God… I’m so sorry, if I’ve upset him.”

“Emma it’s fine, Killian isn’t upset with you, trust me, he’s still struggling with his wife’s death. It hit him hard,” David was the comfort Emma needed and she let him guide her over to the couch once more. She didn’t notice the disappointed look her new friend directed at Robin for bringing the topic up.

“Killian’s made of stronger stuff than that,” Robin chose to ignore David’s glare and crouched down in front of Emma who was now sitting on the rather comfortable couch. “He had to leave to pick his daughter up.”

“His what?” Emma had not been expecting to hear that at all. There was no evidence in the advertisement Robin wrote to suggest there was a child living in the apartment. Not that it affected her decision at all. In fact, the revelation made Emma all the more curious about Killian. “He’s a father?”


End file.
